Seichuu Clan
The Seichuu (Lit; Control) clan currently resides in Kyorigakure where the clan and village are both led by Kaon Seichuu. The clan doesn't posses any direct Kekkei Genkai they are seemingly born with an inherent ability to control their chakra. History Early Years The Seichuu clan have always been around, preceding the time when ninja villages were created. The clan had become renowned for how intricate and delicately they could control and shape their own chakra. Many of the clan were skilled medical ninja, while the clan lacked any real offensive applications. The clan itself had a relatively large size and was one of the founding clans of Kumogakure where with the aid of outside shinobi their techniques would become honed and more useful for combat. The Fall Out The fallout had started when the now leader of the clan was still young Kaon Seichuu had chosen not to do a mission fearing the lives of his comrades and his own would be in too great of danger. At this point the officials of Kumogakure wished to have him killed for failure to carry out the mission he was assigned. However the then Raikage and Kaon's father who was the head of the clan wouldn't allow it. The Kumogakure officials had backed down but still pressed the matter and had continued to have problems with the Seichuu Clan As the problems continued more pressure was placed on the Raikage and the Seichuu Clan It was eventually decided that they were to leave the village of Kumogakure. With the aid of the Raikage they were able to leave silently in the night before Kumogakure officials were notified of their departure. New Lands The clan had spent quite some time searching for new lands to occupy. As many they were scared to approach any villages in the fear they may be labeled as possible spies. Eventually they found lands just south of the Land of Fire. The unclaimed land was occupied by several other clans, but they were welcomed for the most part there. During this time Kaon Seichuu had become the leader of the clan and was more dedicated to protecting the clan. Due to his dedication and communication with the clans that also occupied the land they were currently in. They formed a village called Kyorigakure. The Seichuu Clan now sits atop of the village with Kaon Seichuu being named the Kyorikage of the village. Abilities The clan from an early outset were mainly practitioners of healing. All shinobi from the clan have always had intricate and innate ability to control their chakra. This means they have been able to create techniques that people without the intricate chakra control. This high level of chakra control was utillized by officials in Kumogakure to create a Medic-Corps brigade early on. Kumogakure officials also noted that they had large chakra amounts each so they became an essential part of the village early on. While in Kumogakure the clan began to develop more offensive techniques. The intricate techniques they were able to create was able to develop shinobi above those of normal skills. They have been able to use their intricate control of their techniques to change the temperature of them giving users the ability to use Scorch Release with only the requirement of Fire Release and although it is rare for a member of the Seichuu clan to be able to use Water Release they are capable of using Ice Release. Seichuu Clan members through the ages have become more durable when through the training that progressively improves their endurance. Most notably the clan leader possess great endurance and a large chakra supply. List of known Members Kaon Seichuu Category:Clans Category:Sato o za Engan